


Surrealism

by spacecats8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time, Nervous Sex, They're like 16, Vaginal Sex, i guess this would maybe count as underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecats8/pseuds/spacecats8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and it's a little hard to concentrate on silly things such as your name because you have a dick inside you for the first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrealism

"Those are... Nice."

"Are they? They're a little small, in my opinion."

"No, they're perfect." Dave clears his throat and averts his eyes. Probably to keep him from staring at your chest. It was a long and difficult process getting him to actually take your bra off, and now that you're left in your skirt and knee highs (and panties he's yet to see) he's all fidgety and and red and completely losing his coolkid way of presenting himself. Honestly, you've never seen him this tense and nervous.

"Do you... Still want to do this?" He's quick to nod and run a hand through his hair in response, finally removing his sunglasses and placing them in the bedside table. 

"I'm trapped in bonerville, Lalonde. Kind of a hard place to stay focused in."

"I understand." You rest your hands gently on his thighs. "I mean, in a sense. I know what it's like to be uncomfortably horny if that's any comfort."

"Never thought I'd hear you use the word horny, Rose. Seems a little juvenile for you."

"And yet here we are."

He's terribly aroused and it's obvious, considering the slight bulge in his jeans that he's trying hard to cover by hunching over. You don't make a point to acknowledge how little you mind looking at something like that. 

"So... Can I take your shirt off?" You offer, reaching over to tug the garment up over his head as soon as he nods. "Now we're on the same level."

He just nods and finally makes a move, sliding his hands up your thighs over your skirt and cupping your breasts gently. It's a bold move for him, and you're a bit surprised when he brushing his thumbs over your nipples in circular motions. You want to tell him that it feels nice, and that it's exhilarating to have someone other than yourself touch them like that, but you figure you can get the point across by pulling your skirt smoothly over your legs and tossing it aside in what you hope is a seductive manner. 

It probably is according to him because he pauses his ministrations, red in the face, to take a nice look at the lower part of your body. "You're really hot." He mutters and idly ghosts his fingertips over your inner thighs. "Have you soiled your panties yet, Lalonde?"

You grimace at him. "The way you say it makes it sound gross."

"So I was right." He cracks a smile, carefully pulling your knee highs off of your legs one by one until you're in nothing but a thin pair of lacy black underwear. You chose those specifically for tonight, and he's probably aware of that. 

You take a second to reach over and unbutton his jeans, waiting until he lifts his hips off the mattress to pull them off and discard them with the rest of the evening's tossed aside clothing. 

Now that his pants are off, it's obvious that he really is trapped in "bonerville" or as she would put it, he has a raging erection. You just take this as a sign that you're doing a good job working him up and reach over to gently palm his dick. 

His fingers tense on your thighs and you think maybe it's time to really get things going before you wait too long and ruin the mood. As of now, you're both incredibly ready and you want to keep it that way. 

Now you lay down on the bed and kick your panties off under the blankets. Lucky for you, you get a quick look at his dick before he awkwardly moves to kneel over you under the blankets. At first you're a little disappointed because, no offense because Dave is a lovely and attractive person, but he's a little small. After a bit of thinking, you conclude that if you're content with a couple of fingers, you should be more than content with his length. 

You both take deep breaths and you're about ninety nine percent ready to jump right into pornstar-style fucking, when you remember he's not wearing a condom. 

Fuck. You mutter this under your breath, rolling your eyes and gently pushing him off so you can lean over and pull one randomly from your bedside drawer. 

"Oh my god, I can't fucking believe I forgot about that." He looks really embarrassed, and you feel a little bad so you press a chaste kiss to his lips and smile gently.

"I don't know about you, but I'm still about as wet as the ocean, and this is just another opportunity to touch your genitals. So no worries." He just nods with flushed cheeks as you rip open the plastics packaging and stretch the condom carefully over the tip of his cock. At least sex ed has taught you something useful, because you're able to roll the condom down over his length with minimal struggling. 

"Comfortable?"

He nods and you both lay back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over your shaking bodies. God, this is really happening. You're literally about to have a dick inside you and it's so surreal you can't help but grasp at his hip harshly with one hand while the other grabs his dick and leads him to her entrance. 

When he starts pushing in, you're not exactly sure what to think. It feels bigger than it looks and you tell him to go slow as he shakes slightly and balances over you. Finally, he's as far as he can go without either one of you getting hurt and he's red faced and panting. You have to admit you are too a little bit, because it's rather odd having something other than your own fingers inside you. 

"You can get going now." You whisper in his ear and hope he understands this is code for start fucking me goddamnit. 

At first it's awkward and uncomfortable, a slight amount of pain mixed in with an on-and-off feeling of pleasure. You think you could get used to it, but you're not sure it's ever going to get you to come. Nevertheless, you make a point to sigh and moan every time you feel even slightly compelled to. F you're not going to get off from this, you at least want Dave to so the action isn't completely pointless. 

And fortunately, he's starting to grunt and sigh above you as you bite your lip and tilt your head back, hands moving over his waist as he firmly gropes your chest. His breath is hot against your neck and you're thinking yes, yes, it won't be long, when he finally tenses and let's out a drawn out moan and comes. You can fell him relax against you, finally pulling out and quickly sliding the condom off and tying a knot in the top. Be courteously puts it underneath a few things in the garbage can when he throws it away, but it's hard to focus on that because you're still laying there panting and sprawled out on the bed, recovering from the surrealism of really losing your virginity. It wasn't too painful, it wasn't too pleasurable, it wasn't too much of anything.

In fact, you'd probably feel extremely underwhelmed if he didn't immediately crawl back in bed with you and pull you close under the covers. 

"You didn't finish." He look disappointed as he runs a hand through your hair. "Can I do something? I want this to be good for you too."

You hesitate for a moment and nuzzle against him like a cat. "I'm tired for now. But next time we get some time alone, you owe me some serious head."

"We can do this again?" He lightens up and you lay down on you side, pulling Dave down next to you and the blanket up to your chin. 

"Of course. It was nice, it made me feel close to you."

He just nods, and nothing else needs to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel in which Rose actually comes. Let me know if that's something you're interested in?


End file.
